Bigger than us
by Oliiver
Summary: Sequel to 'Thats what I go to school for'. Miley, Lilly and the Jonas Brothers go on tour. Lilly is worrying about her pregnancy and things between her and Joe, while Miley struggles with new problems of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly lugged her bag onto the bus, Miley followed panting heavily.

Oliver followed soon after, carrying two more bags. "How much…do you need?" he groaned, setting down Miley's bags.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Hello? Tour? For a month?" she said sighing.

Lilly groaned and sat down, wiping her hair out of her face.

Miley smiled reassuringly and turned to Oliver.

"See ya" he said hugging Miley nervously. She hugged him back.

Lilly slowly stood up then hurried over, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Call me" she said to her friend, and he nodded.

"Did you tell your mum yet?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and went back over to sit down.

Miley collapsed beside her, sighing loudly. Oliver walked off the bus and Robbie Ray boarded setting down a duffel bag.

"Do you really trust Jackson, daddy?" Miley asked, crossing her legs.

"No, that's why I left him with Roxy" he replied, moving towards the back of the bus to lie down.

Soon the three boys boarded the bus, Nick made a beeline for Miley but Joe and Kevin followed more slowly.

Lilly made room for Nick and stared out the window, avoiding any of their stares.

"Hey y'all" Miley chirped, smiling directly at Nick.

A chorus of "hey Miley" rang out and she grinned at them all.

Soon the bus started to move, and Lilly jumped up immediately, saying she was going to be sick.

"She ok?" Nick whispered, looking at Miley curiously.

She nodded quickly. "Oh yeah" she muttered, dipping her head.

Ever since the confession Lilly had made to Miley, she made sure she was there for Lily 24/7. Lilly had told Kevin she couldn't see him anymore, and had spent the rest of the time locked in either Miley's or her own room. At attempt to comfort her, Miley had let her stay overnight for the first few days of school. Although neither of their parents approved, they knew something was up with Lilly, so they reluctantly let her.

Miley pulled out her computer and looked at everyone on the bus. Her dad was already asleep, Kevin and Joe weren't looking at each other, Nick was playing cards on his phone and Lilly was reappearing from the bathroom.

She noticed Lilly flush slightly and looked over at Joe, who was staring at her. She coughed slightly and looked over at Lilly, who pulled out her laptop too in response.

Miley quickly typed an IM to her friend and looked over at her.

_Miley: Hey Lilly._

_Lilly: Hello. _

_Miley: You alright?_

_Lilly: Yes._

_Miley: There's a chance your not, you know…_

_Lilly: I know._

_Miley: Do you want to be?_

_Lilly: No. _

_Lilly has signed off. _

Miley glanced over at her friend who had closed her computer and was staring at the roof. Miley bit her lip and rested her head on Nick's shoulder. Soon enough she had fallen asleep.

Lilly awoke with a start, and looked around the bus. Miley and Nick had fallen asleep, so had Kevin, and Mr. Stewart was in the back snoring loudly.

She glanced nervously at Joe who just nodded. Biting her lip she glanced outside. It was dark, and almost looked like it was raining, or had been. She stood up and moved to the other side of the bus, sitting down again. Joe moved towards her and sat down a foot or so away from her.

"Hey" he muttered as Nick gave a loud snore.

"Hi" Lilly whispered, dipping her head and sniffling.

He rocked back and forth. "So, uh…How's school?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

Lilly shrugged slightly, and wiped her eyes. "Fine" she replied, lifting her head back up, but refusing to meet his eyes.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry…but" Lilly stopped him.

"I forgive you" she muttered and put her feet up on the couch and lying down.

He moved a little farther away and sighed, letting her sleep.

---

"Where are we daddy?" Miley grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke up.

"Los Angeles" he replied, moving towards the front of the bus.

Miley gently shook Nick awake as the bus came to a stop.

"Come on" she whispered to Lilly, as she left the bus.

**A/N: Ok. I have absolutely no idea how far it would be from Malibu to Los Angeles. So sorry if its like impossible to get there in one night. **

**Truthfully, I have no idea what the inside of a tour bus looks like either. So I found a picture on the internet.**

** Uh. Miley and Nick were on the smaller couch thing, and Joe and Nick by the little table.**

**And then Lilly and Joe moved to the bigger couch. 8D Ahahaha. People pressured me to put the sequel up tonight.**

**So review and stuff **


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly the group trudged their way up to the hotel room, ignoring the screaming fans, they soon reached their rooms.

Miley and Lilly shared a room that conjoined with The Jonas', and Robbie Ray was down the hall.  
Lilly collapsed on the bed and moaned. "So soft" she grunted, and Miley smiled maybe Lilly was getting back to normal she thought, setting down her luggage.

Robbie Ray told them to get some sleep and left, the door locking behind him.

Miley snuck over to the other door and opened it, revealing a small living room sort of thing.

In the room was a TV, mini fridge and an extra bathroom. Across the room was the door leading to the boy's rooms.

Sighing, she went back into her own room and slipped into her PJS. "Lilly?" she asked softly, looking at her friend.

Lilly glanced over at her. "Yah?" she whispered.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Lilly glanced at the clock beside her. "12:32 AM" she replied, getting under the covers.

Miley nodded. "Night" she whispered.

Lilly didn't reply.

---

The girls awoke to a loud beeping and groaned.

"My dad set the alarm clocks?" Miley muttered, slamming her hand down on it.

Lilly sighed. "Good for him" she said, standing up and heading over to the bathroom.

Miley frowned and noticed a note by the clock.

_Photo shoots at 2.  
Love you  
Robbie ray_

She sighed and crumpled the note before opening her suitcase and grabbing her stuff then heading to the extra bathroom.

Joe was sitting on a small sofa watching the TV.

"Hey Miley" he said, not looking at her.  
"Hiya" she chirped, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. 

---  
Soon, Hannah, Lola and the Jonas Brothers were leaving the hotel with Robbie Ray.

Once outside they were blinded with bright flashes of light as cameras clicked away.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robbie Ray exclaimed, leading Hannah towards the limo and trying to shoo the paparazzi away.

Miley winced and grabbed Lilly's hand, dragging her into the limo.

The Jonas brothers followed and Kevin slammed the door shut with a grunt. "How did they know we were here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Robbie Ray sighed from up front. "Someone must of saw us come in last night" he said.

Miley felt Lilly rest her head on her shoulder with a small whimper.

"You ok?" she muttered in Lilly's ear, and she nodded quickly.

"Fine" she replied, closing her eyes.

"Hey daddy? Are we stopping for something to eat?" Miley called up front, and Joe and Nick nodded enthusiastically.

"We will after the shoot" he replied, before continuing his talk with the driver.

Miley patted her tummy and looked out the window.

---

Miley smiled forcefully as the camera clicked away.

"Done" the photographer muttered, shooing Hannah away and bring in the Jonas Brothers.

Miley walked over to Robbie Ray and Lola. "Hey guys" she said, itching at her wig.

"Careful" Robbie Ray warned her, and Miley immediately stopped.  
Lilly smiled gently at her friend and Miley felt herself break. Lilly used to be so full of life, and even though she insisted she had a fun summer with Miley, she knew deep down Lilly was completely broken. The two friends had agreed at the beginning of the summer that the Jonas Brothers moving in next door to Miley was going to be awesome, but it led to the break down of Lilly.  
"Are we going to get something to eat after?" Miley asked, and Robbie Ray nodded.  
"I thought I'd let you girls do a little shopping too" he added and Miley's face brightened. Lilly gave a weak smile.  
"Thanks daddy" Miley said softly, as the Jonas Brothers wandered back.  
"We're going to go back to the hotel, so Hannah and Lola can change" Robbie Ray said, watching the photographer eye them suspiciously.

Nick nodded and Joe and Kevin grunted something.

---  
Lilly nudged her salad gently with her fork before setting it down.  
"Full already Lilly?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Lilly nodded.  
"You barely touched your food" Kevin added, frowning.  
Lilly nodded again.  
"You sure?" Joe asked, raising both his eyebrows.  
"Guys, she's full" Miley said, shooting looks at them all.  
They all stopped talking and Robbie Ray frowned.  
"Lilly, are you alright?" he asked, and Lilly nodded.

"You know you can tell me anything" he added.  
Lilly nodded. "I know" she whispered.  
"She's just not hungry, dad" Miley said, with a small sigh.  
They could just not leave her alone.  
"Ok, don't leave the neighborhood, and be home by 5." Robbie Ray said.  
"The Concert is at seven" he added, before turning and heading back to the hotel.  
The five of them headed in the opposite direction, walking slowly.  
The limo followed, circling the block then coming back.  
The Jonas brothers got a few stares, but their large sunglasses and hats hid them as well as it could.  
"Lilly, you alright?" Kevin asked, as she stumbled on the sidewalk.

"Yes" Lilly snapped, not looking at any of them.  
Miley bit her lip and blinked away tears. For once, she had no idea what to say to her best friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

The slowly trudged back to the hotel, in the end Miley had bought a pair of shoes and Lilly an oversized pair of sweat pants.

"Where are you going to wear those?" Kevin asked when she purchased them.  
Lilly looked at him for a moment. "I forgot pajamas" she lied, and he frowned.

The limo was waiting outside the hotel, and Miley frowned.  
"We have another two hours" she groaned, and Nick shook his head.  
"It might take awhile to get there" he said, opening the door for everyone.  
"Hey guys" Robbie Ray said, waiting in the lobby.  
They all grunted in response, and he sighed. "Go upstairs, change, then come back down" he said, not moving from his position in front of the doors.  
Miley lent Lilly a pair of jeans and some Italian shoes. Lilly grinned. "Eep!" she said, putting them on her feet and pursing her lips.  
Miley grinned. 'She's back' she thought, trying on her new shoes.  
Soon the two girls were back in the lobby in their wigs and outfits.  
"The boys took longer then us?" Miley gasped, and Lilly smiled.  
Robbie Ray smiled at Lilly. "Feeling better?" he asked softly.  
Lilly paused, and then nodded, dipping her head. Miley scoffed at him, and they headed out to the limo once the guys came down.

---  
Soon they had reached the concert hall, and Miley gasped.

"It's huge!" she exclaimed and Lilly nodded.  
They walked backstage and Miley nervously patted down her clothes.  
"Scared?" Lilly asked, surprised.  
She shrugged. "Nervous" she replied, and Lilly fixed her wig.  
After a bit, the hall started to fill with people.  
Miley turned to Lilly and hugged her. "See you after the show!" she said, turning and heading towards Nick.  
Lilly leaned against the wall and Robbie Ray came over to her.  
"Are you alright Lilly?" he asked nervously.  
"Yah, I'm just tired" she lied with a shrug.  
He nodded and walked away, not sure he'd get much out of her.

Miley walked off stage breathing heavily.  
"That was great" Lilly said, gently hugging her friend.  
"Thanks" she replied as the Jonas Brothers exited after their final song.  
"That was awesome!" Joe said jumping in the air and landing with a large thud.  
Nick, Kevin and Miley all laughed at him as he struggled back to his feet.  
"Do we go home now?" Nick asked, stifling a yawn.  
Miley nodded, and smiled at Lilly.  
"Yah" she said, heading over to her dad.  
Nick followed.  
Then Kevin did.  
Joe looked at her for a moment then followed too.  
Lilly stood there for a moment, regretting ever coming on this tour, before she too followed.

---

"What're we doing tomorrow?" Lilly asked as they got back to their hotel room.  
"Nothing" Miley chirped happily.  
"Really?" Lilly asked doubtfully.  
Miley nodded. "Really really. Wanna watch a movie?" she asked hopefully.  
Lilly nodded with a small grin, she grabbed a blanket and they left their bedroom.  
They sat in front of the couch, leaning against it and covering their feet with the blanket.  
"Did you bring any movies?" Lilly asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Miley cursed. "Maybe there will be something on TV" she said hopefully as she grabbed the remote.  
Nick and Joe came out.  
"Movie time!" Joe exclaimed, jumping on the couch.  
Nick sat next to Miley and placed his arm around her.  
Lilly smiled slightly as Miley blushed and continued flipping through the channels.  
Finally they settled on watching Pulse.  
Although Miley kept her face hidden during most of it, they enjoyed it.

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?" Joe shouted at the girl.  
"I mean, when it's midnight and you're washing your clothes and suddenly they start flying out, you don't go sticking your head in there" he scoffed and Lilly smiled.  
Miley giggled, uncovering her eye for a moment.  
Nick laughed. "Ahahaha, look at it" he said, laughing at the dead person.

Or…whatever it was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Miley awoke to find practically in her lap and Lilly lying face down on the floor. If she didn't know her friend better, she'd be scared.  
She nudged Lilly and Nick awake before pushing him off her and standing up.  
"Daddy!" Miley gasped, not seeing her dad there till now.  
"Why was that boy in your lap?" he asked nervously as he eyed Nick.  
"Because we fell asleep watching a movie" she replied, feeling Lilly tug on her leg to pull herself up.  
Lilly moaned. "My back" she whimpered, and Miley giggled.  
Robbie Ray smiled at Lilly's slow comeback to being Lilly.  
"Wake 'em all up then come down to the lobby" he said, leaving the room.  
"I'll wake up Joe, you wake up Kevin" Miley told Lilly as she nervously poked Joe's side.  
Lilly frowned but slowly made her way over to the other room. She knocked loudly on the door.  
"Wake up!" she called loudly, but nothing.  
Sighing, she opened the door and tip toed inside.  
"Kevin, get your fatass out of bed" Lilly hissed at him.  
He didn't move.  
Sighing she grabbed the clock from the nightstand and dropped it on his back.  
He groaned and rolled off the bed.  
"MY TOE!" Lilly exclaimed, pulling back.  
Miley ran in and giggled. "Did you throw his clock at him?" she asked Lilly.  
"Yes" Kevin grumbled, standing up.  
They both ran out of the room and into their own, locking the door.  
"I thought we weren't doing anything today" Lilly groaned, and Miley smiled.  
"We're leaving, I think Santa Barbara" Miley said with a nod.  
"You're doing a concert there?" she asked, grabbing some clothes out of her bag.  
"Nah, we're just staying there for a night" she replied, walking into the bathroom and coming out a little while later.  
"Ready?" Miley asked, grabbing her suitcase.  
Lilly nodded slowly and shoved all her stuff back into her bag before heading down to the lobby.  
Robbie Ray and the guys were waiting.  
Nick shook his head. "So slow" he joked and Miley smacked him lightly.  
---

Soon they were back in the bus, and truthfully they all ended up sleeping. Miley was the first to awake, realizing the bus had stopped in front of a hotel, almost identical to the one they had just been to. She pushed Lilly off the couch and grabbed her bag, jumping off the bus and groaning. "I hate that thing" she muttered, glaring at the bus.  
Soon the rest of them filed out after her, all carrying their bags and groaning.

"I was just starting to sleep" Lilly muttered, and Nick nodded.

---  
"This looks just like our old room" Lilly scoffed in amusement.  
"It's the same hotel, just in another city" Miley replied throwing her suitcase on the bed.  
"What time is it?"  
"5:46" she said opening the door to the living room type thing.  
Lilly giggled. "It's like we never left" she chirped jumping on the couch.  
Robbie Ray came in with a large brown bag. "Hope y'all like Chinese food, we're not going out for dinner tonight" he said setting the bag down by the girls and leaving.  
Soon Nick, Joe and Kevin drifted out of their rooms. "Chinese food!" they all said, rushing for the bag.  
Miley smiled and tried to use her chopsticks.  
Lilly snickered and picked up a noodle, dropping it into her mouth.

"Stop torturing me" Miley moaned, unable to use her chopsticks.  
She sighed and showed her friend how to use them.  
"Well that's easy" Miley said, rolling her eyes and picking up a noodle.  
Soon they had all finished eating. Joe had even eaten Lilly and Miley's leftovers.   
"Movie?" Kevin suggested and Miley, Lilly, and Nick groaned.

"Guess not" Joe said nodding slightly.

"Truth or dare?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow.  
Miley frowned and glanced over at Lilly who shrugged.

"I guess…" she trailed off. 

---

Soon they were sitting in a small circle, Miley still unsure.

"Uh…Joe you first" Nick said nodding at him.  
Joe nodded slowly and looked at Miley. "Miley, truth or dare?"  
Miley frowned. "Dare" she decided.   
"Ok uhm…Go outside and down into the lobby and run around yelling…err. Girls gone wild" Joe decided.  
Miley gasped but nodded, they all snuck out of the room and to the elevator.  
Miley jumped out, put her hood up and ran around screaming girl's gone wild.  
When she came back they hurried back to their room and sat down.  
Miley was panting and her face was red. "That was embarrassing" she admitted, squinting at Joe.   
With a shrug and a grin he nodded at her. "Your turn".  
Miley paused. "Kevin" she said.  
"Truth" he said immediately. "I'm not running around outside" he said with a frown.  
Miley sighed. "Uhm, have you ever…been in love?" she decided finally.

Nick and Joe groaned. "Come on!" they both muttered with a roll of their eyes.  
Miley sneered at them and looked back at Kevin.

"No." he decided finally and Miley nodded.  
Kevin paused. "Lilly" he said and Miley shot a worried look at her.  
"Truth" Lilly replied meekly.

"We have you been so sad this past while?" he asked, and everyone leaned in towards her.

Miley whimpered. "You guys…" she muttered and they all shushed her.  
Lilly paused, looking at Miley.

"Because…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Because?" all three of them said.  
Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and squeezed it. "Don't" she mouthed at her friend.

"Because I slept with Kevin" Lilly finished looking coldly at them all before standing and going to her room.

"…What did she say Kevin?" Joe asked, turning to his brother.

Kevin shook his head and didn't say anything.

"You knew?" Nick asked, looking at Miley.

"Yes…" Miley said frowning.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked standing up.

Miley gasped and jumped up too. "Because I wasn't going to break a promise to my best friend!" she exclaimed and Nick nodded slowly, lacing his fingers with hers and looking at Joe.

Joe bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Why?" he asked suddenly, his voice cold.  
Kevin was surprised at his ton. "Because…I don't know" he moaned closing his eyes.

Joe nodded. "Ok" he said, clenching his fist.

"Joe…I'm sorry" Kevin added, before feeling a incredibly pain in the gut. He stumbled backwards.

"Joe!" Nick yelled running and grabbing both his brother's hands.

Miley ran to Kevin and kneeled down beside him. "Why'd you do that!?" Miley exclaimed, looking at Joe in astonishment.

Joe shrugged, trying to get Nick to let go.

"Leave him alone" Lilly said, coming back in the room.  
Joe stopped fidgeting and looked at her. "How could you do this to me?" he asked, his face crumpling.

"HOW COULD I DO THIS TO YOU?" Lilly screamed in reply. "This is your entire fault in the first place! You and your stupid girlfriend!" she exclaimed and Miley ran to her.

"How is it my fault? I dumped her!" he yelled right back.

"Well if you told me about her in the first place, then I wouldn't have tried to make you jealous!" Lilly screeched, feeling hot tears stream down her face.  
Nick looked back and forth, not quite sure what to do.

"Wait, you used me?!" Kevin asked, standing up and rubbing his stomach.

"Yes. Why would I go out with a nineteen year old? The only reason I did it is because he went and cheated on me!" she pointed accusingly at Joe.

"We weren't even dating!" Joe retorted, his face flushing.

"You kissed me, we went on a date!" Lilly whispered, her face falling.  
"Well, it didn't mean anything!"

"It meant something to me" Lilly said, grabbing Miley's hand and squeezing it, fighting back more tears.

Joe scoffed. "So you slept with my brother to get back at me?"

She shook her head. "I didn't mean for it to get that far" she said, dipping her head.

"You little…" Joe started and Nick cut him off.

"Leave her alone" he defended.

Joe laughed. "So you're taking her side?!"

Nick paused. "You shouldn't have gone out with her when you still had a girlfriend" he replied, moving towards Miley and Lilly.

"So you just don't care that she used our brother?" he snapped.

Nick nodded. "I do care, but Kevin should know better then to date someone so much younger then him" he muttered, taking Miley's other hand.

Kevin blinked slowly. "I do know better" he said softly.

Joe shook his head. "You're a whore" he snapped at Lilly.

For a moment she looked at him, and then she felt her knees weaken under her and she collapsed on the floor, Miley and Nick dropping down and whispering gentle words to her.

Joe paused before going into his room. "You just want attention" he snapped at Lilly.  
She weakly got back up to her feet then walked over to him. For a moment she stared at him, then her hand smacked his cheek.  
He stumbled back and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Not my fault your brother got me pregnant" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Lilly stomped back to her room, Miley and Nick following.

**A/N: Ok. I did it. Joe knows. Nick and Kevin aren't going to find out yet kk? I wasn't too thrilled about this part, but I always like writing fights. xD Anyways, keep reviewing. The story is going to get more dramatic. So. Yah 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

"San Francisco" Miley muttered, stretching out on the couch. Nick lifted her legs and put them overtop his as he sat down beside her.  
The bus was completely silent; Robbie Ray completely confused by their behavior, but convinced it was just because they were teenagers.  
Joe was refusing to look at Kevin, and Lilly wasn't sure if the looks he was giving her were of disgust or concern.  
None of them had slept much last night, but they couldn't seem to sleep on the tour bus, as if positive if they _did_ fall asleep, Joe would murder them in their sleep.  
Miley was quietly strumming on her guitar, avoiding the angry looks Joe was shooting at her every now and then.  
Lilly had her headphones in her ears, but didn't bother turning on her iPod. She bobbed to the non existent music.  
The bus was completely silent except for the occasional rock hitting the windows, or Miley's soft guitar.  
A loud beeping made everyone looked up and at Lilly, who nervously took out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked softly, avoiding everyone's stare.  
"Oliver!" she exclaimed, and Miley jumped up, running over to her friend.  
The girls gabbed back and forth on Lilly's phone to Oliver for around fifteen minutes, before he told them he had to leave.

"Love you Oliver!" Lilly and Miley said, before closing her phone.  
Nick raised an eyebrow at Miley who quickly shook her head. "I love you more" she mouthed at him, and Joe coughed loudly from the front of the bus.

Lilly and Miley whispered back and forth for a few minutes, before finally stretching out on the bed and falling asleep.  
Robbie Ray went over to Joe, and they shot jokes back and forth.

---

Miley gently shook Lilly. "Wake up Lils" she murmured.  
Lilly moaned and slowly stood up, rubbing her back. "My back" she muttered, grabbing her suitcase and gazing at Miley.  
The bus was empty except for them; Miley was nervously twiddling her thumbs.  
"What?" Lilly asked, slowly heading for the door.  
Miley paused. "I found your pregnancy test" she admitted softly, taking her own suitcase and following Lilly.  
For a moment her friend didn't do anything, and then she dropped her bag and turned to embrace Miley.  
"I'm so scared" she whispered, and Miley tightened her arms around her friend.  
"You'll be fine Lilly, I'll be here for you, I promise" she whispered in her friends ear.  
"Cross your heart?" Lilly asked, pulling away and rubbing her eyes.  
"Yes, I promise Lilly".

---

Slowly Miley and Lilly made their way to their hotel room.  
"We're just down the hall girls" Robbie Ray said, as the boys and he went to their separate rooms.  
Miley nodded, blowing her dad a kiss before entering her room.

"One bed?" Lilly moaned and Miley laughed.

"I'll try not to kick you" she joked, setting down her suitcase.  
Lilly sighed and headed over to the mini fridge, grabbing a pack of Twinkies before collapsing on the bed.  
"Twinkies?" Miley asked, sticking her tongue out.  
She shrugged slightly and shoved one in her mouth. "Craving" she muttered through a mouthful of food.  
Rolling her eyes she hoped into bed with her friend and sighed slightly.  
"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing really" Miley said shrugging.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Come on" she begged, handing her friend a twinkie.  
Miley nibbled it slightly. "This tour isn't everything I excepted it to be" she said, frowning slightly.

Lilly paused, unsure. "I know" she whispered at last.

"You should talk to Joe".

"I know".

---

She awoke slowly, seeing Lilly wasn't in bed next to her, she sat up nervously. "Lilly?" she called, and Lilly moaned from the bathroom.

Jumping up and running to her she gasped. "Are you ok?" she exclaimed.

Lilly nodded. "Twinkies made me sick" she said rubbing her stomach tenderly and standing up.

"Do you have a concert tonight?" she asked her friend, pushing her hair out of her face.  
Miley nodded. "At eight" she replied, helping Lilly back to the bed.  
Together they sat down, leaning against the headboard.  
A long silence stretched between them, and Miley couldn't help sighing.  
"What's up?" Lilly asked, frowning at her.  
"We're not the same Lilly" Miley whispered, not meeting her friend's eyes.

Lilly paused, biting her lip. "We aren't" she whispered back.  
Miley sighed again and let her head fall back against the headboard. "During most of the summer we were. And then sometimes we'd be the same again, but then it'd stop."

"We both changed, Miley"

"What happened to friends forever?" she asked, finally meeting Lilly's eyes.

"Nothing happened to it. We're still going to be friends forever, nothing can change that."

**A/N; I'm so sorry it took me so long to update;-; I've been a little busy, and I had major writers block. Thanks for reading 8D And I just have to ask, Joe or Kevin?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Miley? Lilly?" someone pounded lightly on the door and Miley rushed to get it.

"I thought you were my dad" she said breathlessly as she let Nick come in.

He looked at Lilly, who was staring blankly at the ceiling then turned to Miley.

"Mr. Stewarts taking us out for lunch, then we're going to walk around a bit" he said smiling lightly at her.

"With my dad?" she asked nervously, and to her surprise Nick shook his head.

"He hired some bodyguard so he can get some rest" he replied and Miley rolled her eyes.

"He's been sleeping this entire trip" she muttered, gently pushing Nick back into the hallway. "We'll be right there".

Miley threw some clothes and Lilly before heading into the bathroom.  
Lilly tugged the pants on and zipped up the sweater before sitting back down.

Miley came out a few minutes later and ran her brush through Lilly's hair before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.

---

"That was gross" Lilly admitted, pushing the rest of the fish around her plate.  
Miley laughed. "It was" she agreed, pushing her plate away from her.

Nick shrugged and took their leftovers.  
Sneering at him, Miley turned to Lilly and leaned into her.  
"You should talk to Joe" she whispered softly.  
Lilly nodded slightly and looked at him from across the table. He was looking at her, but not the kind of gentle look he used to give her. His eyes were hard and he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

---

Slowly the five made their way around town, a large man walking behind them, he was their body guard, and sort of reminded them of a bulldog.

Miley dragged Nick into a shop, and Kevin reluctantly followed.  
Lilly and Joe awkwardly hovered outside, hands in their pockets and heads down.

"Look Joe, I'm sorry I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"It's ok, whatever" he grunted, not meeting her eyes.

At that exact moment he completely reminded her of Miley, refusing to meet her eyes and not knowing quite what to say.

"Joe…" Lilly began again, but he cut her off.

"I said whatever kay? I'm over it"

Lilly stopped, looking at him and biting her lip in question. For a moment she could feel her eyes water but she shook her head and turned away. "Kay" she whispered.

Miley came out of the shop supporting a new bag and a large grin, Nick and Kevin followed after rolling their eyes.

---

She silently got out of her bed, rubbing her eyes. Miley was sleeping soundly, the concert was awesome, and of course she and the Jonas Brothers did more then enough encores. Slowly she slipped on her shoes and opened the door, sneaking out into the hallway.

Making her way to the elevator, she heard footsteps behind her. Feeling scared she quickly opened the elevator doors and pressed the close button. Unfortunately a hand stopped them before closing, and someone slipped in.

"Hi Joe" Lilly murmured, not looking at him.

"What're you doing?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Lilly shrugged and quickly ran her hand down the elevator buttons, lighting them all up.

"You probably shouldn't…" he trailed off.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things"

"But you do them anyways" he replied meekly.

Lilly paused, looking up at him. "I know sorry doesn't cut it, but I am sorry. But you should be too" she said softly, her eyes stinging.

Joe nodded slightly. "I am" he replied, when the elevator hit the lobby he got out, leaving Lilly with hot tears streaming down her face.

**A/N; Sorry it was so short, I still have like major writers block xD Thanks for the reviews by the way, I was surprised 8D And once again, Kevin or Joe?**


	8. Chapter 8

It was quite. They had three days before their next concert, and frankly Miley was relieved. The bus was completely silent except for Lilly's occasional sighing and her dad's extremely loud snoring.

"So…" Miley said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them all.

"So…" Kevin replied, not looking up from his book.

Lilly looked up at Miley and smiled softly. "So…" she said, biting her lip.

Nick coughed and Joe muttered something under his breath.

"Lilly, come here" Miley said, motioning for Lilly to come sit next to her.

She slowly stood up and thumped down beside her friend. "What's up?"

Miley picked up her guitar and strummed a few chords. "I wrote a new song" she chirped and Lilly grinned.

"Want to hear it?"

"Of course" Lilly said, crossing her legs and staring intently at Miley.

Miley nervously started to play, her voice picking up as she saw Lilly's somewhat delighted face.

"_Why does the sun go on shining  
Why does the sea rush to shore  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'Cause you don't love me any more _

_Why do the birds go on singing   
Why do the stars glow above  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when I lost your love_

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does _

_Why does my heart go on beating  
Why do these eyes of mine cry  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said goodbye_

_Why does my heart go on beating  
Why do these eyes of mine cry  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said goodbye_"

Lilly gasped softly. "It's beautiful Miles" she whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Miley smiled gently and bit her lip. "Thanks" she murmured, not meeting her friend's eye.

Nick was staring at Miley with a gentle smile on his face, even Kevin had managed to tear his eyes away from his book to listen to her song.

Lilly hugged her knees against her and smiled softly.

**A/N; Nah, she didn't write that song xD and neither did I. The song is called The End of the World by Skeeter Davis.  
So yes, it belongs to him. And Hannah Montana belongs to Disney. xD thanks for reviewing : I thought up an ending finally, but that won't be for awhile yet 8D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Salt Lake City. Denver. Dallas. Washington DC. Chicago. Seattle. _Miley slowly named off the rest of their concert stops, and sighed deeply, leaning back into her bed. They were in Reno, stopped for the night before continuing their way to Salt Lake City. It was around ten, Lilly was taking an overly long shower, and the boys were at the end of the hall doing God knows what. Lilly came out and smiled softly at her friend, towel wrapped around her head.

"You're wearing the slippers I gave you" Miley noted, looking at the large penguin slippers Lilly had placed on her feet.

Lilly smiled slightly. "Duh, I love these things" she chirped, sitting on the bed beside Miley's.

Miley was cradling her guitar, as Lilly took off her slippers and slipped under one of the sheets.  
"I liked your song" Lilly said gently, staring at the guitar.  
Miley smiled lightly, setting her guitar down and sighing. "Thanks, Lilly" she said, adjusting her pillow.

"So uh, we're taking a plane to Dallas?" Lilly asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Miley nodded. "Yah, after Denver we're not going back on the bus" she replied, noticing Lilly's uncomfortable movements.  
Lilly nodded. "That'll be nice" she admitted, looking over at her friend who didn't reply.  
She sank into her bed and slowly drifted to sleep, leaving Miley lost in her thoughts.

---

She stared into the hazy distance, the clouds blocking the ground from view. She turned to Miley and sighed. Miley raised an eyebrow in question and Lilly shrugged slightly, not quite sure.

"So…Washington" Miley yawned, still recovering from the Hannah/Jonas concert in Dallas, which frankly, she was surprised at, six encores? She didn't end up getting to sleep till like, three.

Lilly nodded. "Great…" she trailed off, Miley frowning slightly.

"You should tell your mum" Miley whispered, unbuckling her seatbelt so she could face Lilly.

She paused, and took out her cell phone. Miley watched Lilly's face as it went from boredom to fright as her mum answered with a polite hello.

"Hey mum…" Lilly said, trailing off nervously.

"Lillian! Sweetheart, how are you?"

Lilly looked at Miley, who nodded supportively.

"Mum, I have to tell you something…"

"Course darling, you know you can always come to me with anything."

Lilly gave a nervous laugh. "Mum, I'm pregnant."

The line was silent, and she heard her mum's heavy breathy. Miley squeezed Lilly's hand and her mum gave a small groan before hanging up.

She paused, feeling her eyes well up, and Miley squeezed her hand tighter. "Lilly, it's just big news, she won't hate you" Miley whispered, and Lilly nodded slowly.

Lilly looked at Miley, who nodded reassuringly at her. "I'm only turning sixteen, Miley" she murmured, turning her gaze back to the window.

"Hey Miley" Nick said soothingly as he came and sat in the empty seat beside her.

Miley smiled slightly and leaned into him as he draped his arm around her.

**A/N; Sorry its taking me so long to update Yesterday I had some friends over, and we watched Blades of Glory, which by the way, funniest movie ever xD So yah, I'll get another chapter up tonight, and sorry this one was a little short. D: I got the rest of the story planned out, so I'm hoping it'll just fall into place. 8D thanks for the reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers or Drake Bell. Even though I totally wish I did. **

"This room is huge" Lilly gasped, dropping her suitcase and stumbling into the room.

Miley laughed slightly, and set her suitcase down beside Lilly's. "God my legs hurt" she murmured, falling into a nearby chair.

"LOOK AT THIS TV!" she heard Lilly exclaim, as she ran back into the room.

Smiling, she got up and followed Lilly into the next room. "Awesome" she chirped, grabbing the clicker.

After around ten minutes of a rather drippy soap opera, Miley turned off the TV and turned to Lilly who was fanning herself with a brochure.

Taking her iPod and playing around with it until she found a good song, Miley turned it up full blast.

Lilly's eyes widened and she slowly got to her feet, before long her and Miley we're screaming the words.

"BABY, GIVE ME A SIGN, GIVE ME A REASON, MAKE UP YOUR MINDDDDDD"

"DARLING, ONLY A FOOL COULDN'T SEE THROUGH US KNOW WHAT WE DOOO"

"YOU KNOW, AND I KNOW, AND I KNOWWWW" Lilly and Miley said together, and trying hard not to laugh at Miley's slightly odd dance moves.

"Calm down ladies" Robbie Ray said, coming in and closing the door.  
Lilly smiled slightly and Miley stopped dancing. "Don't you knock daddy?"

"No." he replied, setting a brown paper bag on thebed.

"What's that?" Lilly asked, staring at the bag eagerly.

"The cupcakes you wanted" he said, a small smile on his face.

Giving a small shriek she ran and grabbed the bag.

Rolling her eyes, Miley turned back to her dad. "When's the concert?" she asked, and her dad looked at his watch.

"Seven" he replied, and Miley frowned. "That's in like, TWO HOURS!" she exclaimed, jaw dropping.

He nodded. "Get ready" he smirked, and Miley sighed dramatically.

"Come on Lola" she said, grabbing Lilly's hand and tearing her away from the cupcakes.

---

Adjusting her overly bright orange wig, Lilly slid down the wall and onto the cold ground, listening to Miley sing 'Old Blue Jeans'. The Jonas Brothers were backstage with her, all waiting for their turn to go on. Nick and Kevin were laughing about something and Joe was staring at her. Lilly met his eyes then immediately looked away, unsure.

Joe stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking towards her.

"Joe!" Kevin called as they ran onstage and Miley ran off breathlessly.

"How was I?" she asked her friend, sitting down beside her.

"Amazing" Lilly chirped, smiling brightly at Miley.

"Must get a little boring huh?"

Lilly paused, truthfully, it did get a little boring, always sitting backstage by herself while she heard Miley sing the same songs.

"Too bad Oliver couldn't come" she said with a shrug and Miley grinned.

"Just phone him" she chirped, standing up, brushing off her butt and running back onstage to do a finale.

Taking Miley's phone out of her purse, Lilly dialed his number, after the first ring he had picked up.

"Oliver!" she said, smiling to herself.

A muffled reply came back and Lilly shook her head.

"Where are you?"

"You're with Jackson?"

"What about Roxy?" she asked, biting her lip and immediately pitying Oliver.

"Kay bye, love you" she said, hanging up and looking to see Joe standing above her, frowning

"Hi?" she said nervously, and he waved, sitting down beside her.

"Concert done?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Hannah and Nick are singing, but yah its over" he said, and Lilly blinked.

"So uh…" Lilly said, trailing off.

"I just wanted to-"

Joe was cut off when Miley and Nick came running off stage, loud cheering coming from behind him.

Lilly smiled and stood up, giving Miley a light hug. "Oliver says hi" she said, handing Miley her purse.

To her surprise, Lilly saw Nicks face flash with slight jealously, before standing beside Joe.

---

"Wanna…watch TV?"

"Not really."

"Uh. Talk?"

"We are."

"Lilly! You're impossible" Miley groaned, jumping onto her bed and hitting her head on the backboard, giving a small scream of pain.

Lilly winced. "That's got to hurt" she chirped, sitting on the edge of the bed and grinning at Miley.

Miley moaned, and grabbed one of Lilly's cupcakes from the nightstand, eating it thoughtfully.

"Have you thought of names?" Miley asked suddenly, and Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Well…no…I mean…" Lilly mumbled, flushing slightly, and she felt Miley grab her hand.

"Lilly, I'm never going to judge you on this" she said softly, stuffing the rest of the cupcake in her mouth.

Lilly nodded slightly, grabbed the last cupcake, eating off the icing then handing it to Miley with a small grin.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to review, I'm having like major troubles xD Anyways, thanks for the reviews again, and feel free to message me with any ideas or whatever you want to tell me 8D By the way, the song in this chapter is I Know by Drake Bell. **


	11. Chapter 11

"It's cold" Miley whined, dipping her toe into the pool.

"It's a heated indoor pool, how cold can it be?" Lilly muttered, rolling her eyes.

Miley huffed and looked into the water once more, before feeling herself being pushed in. She surfaced with a loud cough and glared at Lilly.

"Wasn't me, it was him" Lilly said, raising both her hands and pointing at Nick, who jumped in.

Miley scoffed and slapped Nick's shoulder, he winced then grabbed her waist, dragging her underwater with him.

Grinning, Lilly sat on one of the plastic armchairs they had set around the pool. She snickered as Kevin slipped into the pool, watching Joe laugh too.

Slowly he came and sat beside her, not really saying anything. Lilly coughed and looked at the ceiling; there was one of those big skylights or whatever they're called. You could see the sun slowly going down, and the sky turning a series of orange and blues.

"Nice huh?" she heard Joe mutter beside her, as he looked up through the window with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know what I meant." She grunted and Joe grinned.

"Well go ahead then."

"Everyone always says you're like, super funny and outgoing, but so far, you're not" she said, biting her lip.

"Ouch" he said, and Lilly frowned apologetically. "Nah, I know, I am usually. I'm just…not around you"

Lilly flushed slightly and looked at Miley who was splashing Nick. "Why?"  
"I don't know" he said truthfully, before standing up and jumping into the water with a loud scream.

Lilly rolled her eyes and gave a small sigh.

---

"You look like a prune" Lilly admitted, trying hard not to laugh at Miley.

"Oh shut up, least I went in the water" she retorted, slipping on some pants.

"Ready?" they said together before leaving their room, seeing Miley's dad, Nick, Joe and Kevin waiting by two cabs.

"Cabs?" Miley asked frowning.

Robbie Ray shrugged. "You can't be Hannah Montana all the time" he replied, getting in a cab with Lilly and Miley, while the boys took the other one.

"Can't we just stay and have take out?" Miley whined, and then widened her eyes in surprise. "Did I just say that?"

Lilly smirked. "Tired?" she asked sympathetically, and Miley nodded stifling a yawn.

"Where we going for supper Daddy?"

He shrugged slightly, tapping the cowboy hat he was wearing.

Rolling her eyes she glanced over at Lilly, who was looking out the window, she seemed like she wasn't really here anymore.

---

Her eyes scanned the slightly large menu, Miley leaning over and looking at it with her.

"Look at your own menu" Lilly snapped and Miley shook her head, enjoying the fact that she was annoying Lilly.

Robbie Ray sighed and smiled lightly, while the two girls made fun of the ridiculous food on the menu.

"Mushrooms stuffed with crab?" Lilly read, sticking out her tongue, while Miley pretended to gag.

Robbie Ray grinned and looked at the entrance. "Where are those boys? There cab was right behind us" he said nervously and Lilly cocked one eyebrow.

"They're in trouble" she said, turning back to the menu and giggling with Miley.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the boys came in, all somewhat breathless.

Robbie Ray stood up, and everyone at the restaurant looked at them.

"Where have y'all been?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Lilly and Miley looked at them, frowning and waving their fingers.

"You're pregnant?" Kevin asked loudly, everyone suddenly focusing their attention on her.

_Oh my gosh. _

**A/N; Sorry it's taking me so long to update, and sorry the chapters keep getting shorter. Lawlz, I'll make them longer promises. :3 ahahahaha. xD Like I said, I'm slow. 8D Thanks for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Her jaw dropped and she heard Miley squeak beside her. She could feel everyone's eyes burning into her, everyone staring at her. Her face was burning as she took Kevin's hand and dragged him outside.

"Daddy!" Miley said, taking his arm and keeping him from going outside too.

"Why'd you tell Joe and not me?" Kevin asked as he stared at her, still hoping the whole thing was a joke.

"If you realized someone got you pregnant, wouldn't you wait as long as possible before telling them?"

"No" Kevin replied, blinking.

"Kevin, I'm barely sixteen, obviously I'm a little embarrassed about this" Lilly said softly, staring at a rock on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god" he muttered, leaning against the wall and sliding down, cupping his face with his hands.

Lilly kneeled down on the sidewalk, ignoring the looks from people walking by.

"I don't want to be a dad yet" he admitted, softly, refusing to look Lilly in the eyes.

She paused, crossing her legs and continuing to ignore the people muttering for them to get off the sidewalk.

"You don't have to be" she said finally, and he raised his head in surprise.

"Lilly, my kid is in you, I'm not going to desert you" he said closing his eyes, and Lilly realized at this very moment that this wasn't the kind of thing Kevin deserved.

"It's not your fault."

"No, it's both of yours" Robbie Ray said, coming outside. Lilly couldn't figure out if he was angry, or upset, his face was all twisted and truthfully she was scared.

They both jumped up, looking slightly scared.

"How could you be so stupid Lilly?" he asked her, his voice not lowering, but as he grabbed Lilly's shoulder and gently shook her, she could see there were tears in his eyes.

_Oh my god. _

"Mr. Stewart, you're not my dad, you don't have to care" she muttered, pulling herself away, before he pulled her back into a hug. Miley had come outside and joined in the hug.

"Lilly you're like a second daughter to me" he replied. "And your too young" he whispered.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Lilly asked shakily, and she saw Nick and Joe coming outside to stand by their brother.

For a moment she stared at Joe, knowing he must have told him. Biting her lip she turned around and embraced Miley. At that exact time, it finally sunk in that Lilly was going to have a baby.

---

Slowly Miley boarded the plane, she was tired, and Lilly hadn't spoken to her since last night. Slowly she moved over and sat next to Nick, who gave a weak smile before looking out the window. Miley bit her lip and frowned, throwing her bag under her seat and doing up her seatbelt, before tossing her head back and closing her eyes.

Lilly sat in the seats in front of her, with Mr. Stewart. She hadn't really spoken to anyone, and frankly, she was more than a little embarrassed. Even though Miley's dad didn't get as mad as her as her own mum did, she still didn't exactly want him to find out until it was obvious. The more she thought about it the harder she realized it would be. She would have to drop out of school and be home schooled, and all of her free time would be taking care of her baby. She wasn't going to put it up for adoption, and abortion was way out of the question. Lilly blinked the tears out of her eyes and gazed out the window.

Joe had regretted letting it slip out to Kevin that he had gotten Lilly pregnant. Kevin was obviously worrying about it none stop, and he knew his brother had absolutely no sleep last night. He had kept Joe awake with his frequent tossing and turning and sighing. In his opinion, this tour wasn't exactly the best thing that happened in his life.

---

"Chicago!" Lilly gasped the first word she had said.

"Chicago" Miley replied in boredom.

"Chicago" Nick and Joe grunted together as they approached the elevator.

She gave a small sigh and looked over at Miley, for a moment all she saw was sadness in her friends face, but once she caught Lilly looking at her she pasted a fake smile on her face. "Excited?"

Lilly paused. "To get home" she admitted and Miley nodded.

"Miss home?" Mr. Stewart asked, joining in their conversation.

"I miss sleeping in my own bed" Lilly replied, hoisting her backpack up farther on her shoulder, and dragging her bag by a piece of string she had tied to the zipper.

---

Lilly heard a small tapping at her door, expecting it to be Miley, since they weren't sharing a room this time.

She stood up and tugged on her watermelon pajamas, sighing slightly. She ran a slender hand through her already messed up hair and opened the door. Joe.

"Oh" Lilly said flushing and closing the door to hide her pajamas, just peeking her head out.

"I'm sorry I told Kevin" he said softly, running a hand through his equally messy hair.

"You knocked on my door at 2 in the morning to tell me that?" Lilly asked, raising both her eyebrows in slight annoyance.

"I couldn't sleep" he said with a shrug.

Lilly nodded. "Me neither" she admitted, opening the door a bit wider and wrapping her arms around herself.

Joe paused. "It's my fault" he said suddenly, and Lilly looked up at him, surprised.

"What is?"

"The fact that Kevin got you pregnant. If I had just broken up with my girlfriend in the first place, you never would've tried to make me jealous" he murmured, shifting from foot to foot.

Lilly paused. "Well if you think about it like that…" she admitted, frowning at him. "I'm sorry too" she said, turning her frown into a small smile.

Joe smiled back, softly placing his hand on her cheek. Lilly felt a tingle go threw her, and this time she didn't wait, instead she pressed herself against him and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's so good to be home" Lilly admitted, crashing onto Miley's couch and sighing slightly.

Miley grinned, and wrapped her arms around Jackson, who hugged her half heartedly back.

"I can't believe you didn't burn down the house" she admitted and he stuck out his tongue.

"Roxy didn't let me do _anything_; I had to spend all my time with _Oliver_" Jackson sneered, and Oliver's face fell.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, frowning slightly. Lilly patted his head gently, and put her feet up on the table, before Mr. Stewart pushed them down.

"Missed ya" Robbie Ray said, putting his arm around Jackson and punching him gently on the shoulder.

"Awe…me too daddy" Jackson replied, smiling brightly at him.

"Yes, I brought you a present" he said, rolling his eyes and pushing Jackson away from him before heading up to his room, Jackson followed like a puppy.

"So…How's your mum?" Oliver asked her, seeing her face fall slightly.

"She's alright." Lilly replied, watching Miley sit down beside her.

Oliver frowned; knowing that was a complete lie and Lilly's mum hadn't spoken to her since she had gotten home.

"I'd let you sleep here tonight, but dad won't let me" Miley admitted, frowning at her friend.

Lilly gave a small shrug. "Its ok" she chirped, watching Nick and Joe come into the house.

"Hello there" Joe said brightly, heading over to Lilly who got up off the couch and gave him a small hug.

Nick waved at everyone and slowly made his way to Miley, eyeing Oliver who looked slightly surprised.

Kevin ran in, panting. "Hey guys" he said, falling onto Miley's chair and nodding at Oliver.

There was an awkward silence as everyone sat down somewhere in Miley's living room.

"So…" Oliver said.

"So…" Miley replied.

Lilly shifted from foot to foot nervously. "So…" she chirped, smiling at Kevin who smiled halfheartedly back.

---

"_Move!" Joe grunted, elbowing Kevin's side as they all squished into the backseat of the cab._

_Kevin grunted and elbowed him back, while Nick hopped in rolling his eyes._

"_Guys, stop" he said, opening his window and sighing._

_Joe murmured something and Kevin laughed. "What?" he glared at Kevin._

"_Nothing." Kevin replied meekly, avoiding his brother's gaze._

"_Why do you have to be such a dick?"_

"_Excuse me? That's no way to talk to your brother, and I didn't do anything"_

"_Haha. Didn't do anything? You got Lilly pregnant" he snapped, but then his eyes widened and he paused, looking over at Kevin, whose jaw was practically hanging on the floor. _

"_What?" he whispered and Joe looked away._

"_I didn't say anything" Joe muttered, dipping his head._

"_Oh my god." Nick said softly and Kevin bit his lip nervously. _

---

Lilly walked slowly back to her house with Oliver. It was cold, they both had their hoods up and their hands in their pockets. When they reached Lilly's house, she turned and gave Oliver a small hug, he squeezed tightly back.

"You ok?" he whispered in her ear and Lilly quickly wiped her eyes.

"Of course" she replied with a weak smile she turned and ran up her front steps.

Oliver stood there for a moment and sighed. _Poor Lilly _he thought sadly, before making his way to his house next door.

---

"Hello Lilly" her mum's cold voice rang out from the kitchen.

Lilly bit her lip and nervously walked towards her. "Hey mum" she said in the cheeriest voice she could manage.

"How were Miley and Oliver?"

"Fine…" Lilly said softly, sitting down at the kitchen table and pushing a large box out of the way so she could watch her mum wash dishes.

"So." Her mum said meekly, before turning and staring at her daughter.

"So…" Lilly said with a high pitched laugh. She shifted uncomfortably under her mum's stare.

"What did you think of New York?"

"City? I've never been" Lilly replied, frowning slightly.

"Great, well we're going next month." Her mum said smiling coldly and returning to her dishes.

Suddenly it sort of clicked. The boxes. How the house seemed emptier. "On vacation." Lilly said it wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

Her mum shook her head, smiling at her hands. "Your dad and I bought an apartment for us there"

"You're joking right?" Lilly said, standing up.

"Hey honey" Lilly's dad said, coming through the house holding a large empty box.

"This is some kind of sick joke right?" Lilly said loudly, staring at both her parents.

"Lilly honey, if living here has made you do all the stupid things you've done, it's obviously time for a change"

"Like New York is any better!" Lilly yelled, quickly wiping at her face.

Her mum gave a small shrug. "We need change" she replied, and Lilly looked at her dad for support.

"Come on Lils, we've lived here all our life, maybe it'd be nice" he said nervously, not really wanting to get into this fight.

Lilly laughed loudly. "Nice? We have lived here all our life, and if we hated it, we would've moved sooner. I can't just leave Miley!"

Lilly's mum paused slightly, setting down the plate and turning to her daughter. "You're being a drama queen. Calm down. Miley can make new friends, and so can you."

Lilly paused, sniffing. "What about school?"

"You can finish this month, then in New York you will be home schooled"

She looked at the kitchen tiles. They were big, and sort of a rusty color. She always hated this kitchen. But it was also her kitchen. Sadly, so much happened in this kitchen. Like the time Miley and she made smoothies, and forgot to put the top on the blender. Or they were heating something up in the microwave, and forgot to take off the foil; they had to buy a new microwave. She paused, running a hand through her blonde hair before leaving. She immediately went to Oliver's house, and he answered right away.

"You can't just stay away from me" he joked with a large grin, but he stopped smiling when he saw Lilly's face.

"Lilly?" he said softly, his forehead creasing in worry.

For a moment Lilly didn't say anything, and then she threw herself in his arms.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. Why was everyone hugging him lately?

"What'd your mum say?" he asked, patting her and pulling away.

Lilly's lip quivered for a moment. "We're moving" she said softly, and Oliver's jaw dropped.

"But you've lived here your hold life!" he exclaimed, unsure of what to say.

She nodded. "Its time for change" she murmured, and Oliver patted her back uncertainly.

"It'll work out Lilly." He said softly smiling at her.

Lilly paused, wiping her nose. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

A/N: Bahaha. xD I'm sorry, I don't really want her to move either, but I have to make someone move in order for my little ploty thing to work. Thanks for the reviews, and I want to thank Sango A.R for the suggestion of the flashback thing where Joe tells Kevin that Lilly is pregnant. Anyways, thanks again, I'll update as soon as possible, but it will be harder because I'm starting school 


	14. Chapter 14

"You can't leave me" Miley moaned, hugging her friend tightly.

Lilly bit her lip and backed away. "Miley, no matter what, we're always going to be friends forever." She whispered, not bothering to wipe away the tears running down her face.

Miley smiled and nodded. "I know" she whispered back, handing her a large brown envelope.

"Don't open it till you get to New York. And you have to phone me like, every night" she said with a slight smile.

Lilly nodded and took the envelope, holding it close to her. "I promise." She said, wrapping one arm around her friend as she picked up her suitcase.

"Bye Oliver" Lilly said gently as she patted the top of his head.

"LILLY!"

"Joe" Lilly said softly as he quickly ran up to her. She dropped her suitcase and jumped into his arms, smiling.

"I thought you forget" she said softly as she backed away again, Miley moving to her side.

"Never" he said breathlessly. "Nick and Kevin couldn't make it, they say they're sorry" he said quickly.

Lilly nodded, looking over at her parents who were waiting impatiently for her. "I have to go" she said sadly, not meeting anyways eyes.

Miley hugged her tightly, and Lilly hugged back just as tight. "I love you" she murmured in her brown hair.

"Me too" Miley replied, pulling away and wiping her eyes sadly.

"Bye" Lilly whispered to Oliver, squeezing his hand and sighing deeply.

Joe pulled her into a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head. She smiled slightly and rested her head on his chest before pulling away, picking up her suitcase and walking towards her parents.

Lilly turned around once more to see them all standing there and watching her. She held back more tears and followed her parents.

---

"I call this room" Lilly said quickly, as she walked into a large empty room. For a moment her mum looked like she was about to say something, but her dad quickly silenced her.

"Ok honey" her mum said with a fake smile.

Lilly entered the empty room and leaned against the wall beside the window. She pulled the envelope out from her suitcase and opened it nervously.

---

Shrugging slightly she flopped onto the couch, Nick beside her.

"So…what do you want to do?" Miley asked, running a hand through her brown curls.

Nick shrugged slightly, not meeting her eyes. "I don't know….you?"

Miley frowned, crossing her legs and biting her lip. "I miss Lilly" she whispered suddenly.

Nick turned and faced her, placing his hand on her knee. "I know Miley. But you guys are best friends, it's not like you're just going to forget about each other."

"But I think we already have." Miley said softly, leaning into Nick who rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Miley, Lilly would never forget about you, she trusts you with her life" Oliver said gently from the chair beside them.

Nick nodded, agreeing. Miley sighed, lacing her fingers with Nick's.

"I'm scared for her."

"Don't be" Oliver said, moving onto the couch and patting her back.

Miley nodded, before claiming she was going to be sick and running up to the bathroom.

**A/N; OK. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, AND THAT THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. I feel like I need to give you an explanation, so I will. I've had a lot of homework, and my grandma is in the hospital, so I'm really worried about her and going to see her as much as possible. It's sort of late, and I really wanted to get up another chapter before y'all forget about me. So I'll update tomorrow, and yeah, I'm sorry. xD Also, who do you want Miley to end up with? **


	15. Chapter 15

I'm starting to feel  
All of my bruises imagined are real  
And I'll get through each day  
I dig through the bad ones  
To get to the good ones  
Who's keeping score anyway?

And this is my beautiful life  
only thing's certain is everything changes  
The lows and the highs  
And all those goodbyes  
As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing  
To be alive  
It's a beautiful life

I talk in my sleep  
That's the one place I know no one can hear me  
I tell myself things  
Don't walk in the shadows  
There's always tomorrow  
And I'm right where I wanna be?

And this is my beautiful life  
only thing's certain is everything changes  
The lows and the highs  
And all those goodbyes  
As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing  
To be alive

It hurts while it's happening  
I wanna feel everything  
How can you know till you try?  
And this is my beautiful life

Hot tear slowly ran down her pale face as she leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Lilly you look like you haven't brushed your hair in weeks." Her mum's cold voice came from the doorway.

She did not need this right now. She was taken away from her friends and forced to sleep on a fish mattress.

"Mum, can you just butt out of my life for like two minutes? Or is it impossible for you to live without your nose in someone else's business" Lilly replied, standing up and dropping the envelope on the ground.

"Lillian Truscott!"

"Shut up. I'm tired of you trying to control who I am. I'm not you. So can you just fuck off?" Lilly screamed at her, slamming the door in the face and locking it. To her surprise, her mum didn't try to get in. Sighing deeply she collapsed onto her mattress, only to feel it deflate. Clenching her fists she ran out of her room, ignoring her mother's calls and running into the busy streets of New York.

---

A cool wind swept over her and a shiver ran through her body. She crossed the street slowly, her mind pondering the day's events. It was simple really, she wasn't paying attention, anything could happen. She had only just noticed it was raining. Zipping up her sweater a little higher she sighed again, shuffling her feet in the already deep puddles. She felt a small vibration against her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It was her.

"I miss you" she said immediately when she flipped open the phone.

"Me too" came the reply from the other line.

"Where are you?"

"Walking. You?"

"Walking."

"The song?"

"I like it."

"Me too."

There was a slight pause.

"Why did you write it?"

"Because."

"Are you sad?"

There was another long pause, and she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"I have to go."

"Bye. I miss you."

"I do too."

She closed her phone, stopping so she could store it in her back pocket. It wouldn't fit.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, returning it to her front pocket and hoping it wouldn't fall out.

Sighing she pulled her hood up over her head.

"WATCH OUT!"

Her head snapped up, and she looked around her, seeing someone across the street waving and running towards her.

A honk blared through the air.

Her eyes widened as she saw it. A car. It was simple really; she didn't expect it to hurt so much. As the truck slammed her body and she flew back, unconscious before she even hit the store window. Surprisingly her delicate body broke the glass, probably from the impact of the truck then anything else. Glass shattered and flew back as she skidded across the floor of the little Café. Someone quickly ran to her side, pulling out their phone and calling the ambulance.

"Please be alright" a soft voice came, and a hand gently stroked her face.

**A/N; kk I was going to update Friday, but then I couldn't really think of how to write it. I don't really like this chapter that much; I wasn't sure how to write a car accident. I tried to make it so you couldn't figure out who got hit either. xD Anyways, I WILL GET A CHAPTER UP TODAY K? I feel bad for not updating, so I really want to get up another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. 8D btw, the song in this chapter isn't by me. It's A Beautiful Life by Lindsay Lohan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; Sorry. I keep saying I'm going to update, then I can't finish a chapter. I'm having major writers block again, but hey I'm trying. I will TRY to get a chapter up tomorrow night, if not; I give you permission to scream at me. xD love all the reviews. :3 **

Her hair was spread out across her pillow as she lay still in the hospital bed. She looked like she was dead, and frankly that scared her more then anything. She felt Oliver squeeze her hand reassuringly and she held back more tears.

"Lilly?" she croaked, and she immediately jumped up off the chair.

"Miley" she whispered, rushing to the side of the bed and holding her friend's hand.

"Lilly" she whispered back, squeezing tightly and staring up at her friend.   
Lilly nodded over at Nick, who was standing over at the other side, gently stroking her face.

"Miley" he murmured, falling to his knees so he could look her in the eye.

She gave a weak smile, trying to sit up, but then giving a small groan of pain and falling gently back down.

For about ten minutes, the three of them sat around her, not sure what to say. Lilly was crying, her back shaking with her sobs. Oliver was trying to quiet her, so she wouldn't scare Miley, and Nick was just holding Miley's hand as they stared at each other.

"Do you love me?" Miley's soft angelic voice broke the silence, and Nick's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes" he murmured softly, kissing her hand gently, trying not to hurt her. It was hard to look at her; she had obviously landed on a most of the glass from the window, seeing as there were deep cuts all over her body. She had head injuries too. He hadn't asked how bad they were, he didn't want to know.

"Why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"I was scared" Nick admitted softly, trying not to meet anyone's eye.

"Why?" Miley asked, running a weak hand across his cheek.  
A pause stretched out between them, and Nick bit his lip. "I didn't want to get hurt. Why would Miley Stewart ever fall for a guy like me?"

"You mean extremely famous Nick Jonas? How could she not?" she replied with a weak laugh, that turned into a cough. He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, and she raised her hand brushing it through his hair.

"I have to go" he admitted, and Miley nodded understandingly.  
"Come back tomorrow?"  
"Course." He said, kissing her forehead and waving at Lilly and Oliver before jogging out.

Oliver patted Lilly's head reassuringly before following him, leaving them together.

"Hey Miley?" Lilly asked softly, sitting at the corner of the bed.

Miley looked at her for a moment, and Lilly realized how hard it must've been for Miley when Lilly had been so distant with her.

"Yeah?" Miley's voice brought Lilly back from her thoughts.  
Lilly shrugged as Robbie Ray and Jackson came in.

"Feeling better?" Jackson asked rubbing at his eyes. He was pale, and looked like he had been crying.

"You do love me" Miley purred and Jackson smiled lightly.

"Course I do Miles" he replied, sitting on one of the chairs by her bed.

Robbie Ray sat beside him, staring sadly at his daughter. "You're going to be just fine darling" he said gently, and Miley nodded weakly, trying not to move that much.

Lilly rubbed her stomach that was grumbling before continuing to stare at Miley.

"We're gonna grab something to eat, we'll bring you something Lilly." Robbie Ray said, leaving with Jackson. The two girls sat there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

Lilly leaned back in her chair, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm going to tell everyone I'm Hannah." Miley said suddenly, and Lilly's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Lilly gasped, sitting up straight and staring at her friend.

"Lilly, if I'm going to die, people will probably make the connection if Miley and Hannah die." Miley replied.

Lilly's jaw dropped slightly. "Miley, you're not going to die, and you won't have to tell them." She said quickly, her eyes already brimming with tears.

Miley shook her head slightly, staring at her hands. "I'm glad you came"

"It's not like I wouldn't have." Lilly replied, taking one of her hands and gently squeezing it.

"Your mum might not have let you…"

"Then I would've come anyways" Lilly said with a sheepish smile.

Miley smiled back then sank deeper into her bed and fell asleep, leaving Lilly in tears.

---

She felt a cool hand gently shaking her shoulder and her eyes snapped open.

"Joe" she whispered, standing up from the hospital chair to hug him.

He squeezed her gently and put his hand on her stomach, kissing her head. "Hey" he murmured into her hair, and she smiled weakly.

Her eyes trailed over to Miley, who was sleeping soundly, her mouth parted slightly. "I've always been jealous of her" Lilly admitted suddenly, and Joe looked surprised.

"Come on, she's Hannah Montana, she's really pretty and she gets all the guys" Lilly said, resting her head on his chest.

He led her back over to the chair and let her sit down, standing behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be. You're an amazing girl Lilly, you both are." He replied, kissing the top of her head again.

They both stared at Miley, who was stirring slightly. Her face scrunched in pain and her eyes fluttered, catching Lilly's.

"Lilly" she whispered, lifting a hand to rub her head, but no quite making it.

She felt tears stream to her eyes immediately. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Miley and her were going to die together. 100 year old ladies with blue hair. They'd die together. But that didn't mean Miley was going to die, oh no, she had to keep a positive mind.

"Hey" she whispered, scooting her chair a little closer. Joe smiled at Miley who weakly grinned back.

"Hey lovebirds" Miley squeaked in her cheeriest voice. Lilly smiled softly and scooted just a little closer.

"Hey Miles" she murmured, pasting a giant smile on her face.

"How're y'all?" she asked softly, closing her eyes again.

Joe patted Lilly's back. "I'll wait outside" her murmured, kissing her cheek and then gently patting Miley's hand before leaving.

"You two are perfect together" Miley said softly, smiling at Lilly.

Lilly blinked the tears out of her eyes. "So are you and Nick" she said just as gently, brushing the hair out of her friend's eyes.

"I don't want to leave him…" she said softly, trailing off as she started coughing.

"You won't have to Miley, stop saying that!" Lilly said a little louder as she quickly wiped her tears.

Miley attempted shrugging, but didn't bother after she realized how much it hurt.

Lilly bit her lip and sighed. She couldn't loose her best friend, not now.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N; Sorry it took me soooo long! Kk, here's what I'm going to do. My msn is lol.wood.xDhotmail, so if you want, add me, and if you see me online, start yelling at me to write. XD thanks for the reviews 8D hope you like the chapter.

"We're going home Lillian."

"This is home mum!" Lilly yelled right back at her, as they stood outside Miley's room in the hospital.

"New York is home. And we're leaving." Her mum's cold voice made Lilly's heart crumble. She never wanted to drift far away from her parents. She missed finger painting and baking cookies.

"This is home, and I'm not leaving Miley" Lilly said breathlessly, quickly wiping her face.

She felt Joe's hand rest on her back and she leaned against him. "Mum, I won't leave until she's better" Lilly whimpered.

Her mum paused. "We're leaving tonight." She replied, not looking at her daughter as she left.

Joe laced his fingers with her as she buried her face in his chest. He rested his other hand on the top of her head and rested his chin on top of her head. "She'll be fine." He murmured softly.

"I don't want to leave again, especially not now" Lilly said, coughing between words.

Joe nodded slightly, kissing her hair gently and wrapping his arms around her.

Nick came out of Miley's room, smiling gently at them both. "Joe we got to go, but Lilly can stay." He said, smiling lightly.

Joe nodded, kissing Lilly's cheek quickly then following his brother. Lilly took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Hey Miles." She chirped, quickly wiping her face.

Miley smiled weakly, patting the bed. Lilly came and got into the bed with Miley, trying not to squish her friend.

"Want to watch TV?" Miley asked suddenly, and Lilly nodded.

As soon as Miley turned on the TV, the both gave a small shriek and started watching High school Musical 2.

They spent pretty much the entire day, flipping through channels and chatting occasionally. Lilly did most of the talking, and Miley listened intently, changing her facial expression when needed. Lilly smiled at her friend, liking the fact that they had become closer in a day, but hating the fact that it was in a hospital.

Lilly drew a crappy picture of what their apartment looked like, and Miley smiled lightly.

"I miss you." She murmured.

Lilly nodded. "That night, when I was talking to you on the phone, before you got hit. I never thought it could've been the last time I would talk to you."

"Even if I did die then, or if I die now, it will never be the last time you talk to me." Miley whispered, shivering slightly as Lilly's pulled up her blankets.

"Visiting hours are over" came a gentle voice from Lilly's right. Lilly nodded slowly

"I'll see you soon Miley, I promise, my mum can't keep me away" Lilly said gently, squeezing her friends hand slightly.

Miley nodded. "You'll always be my best friend right?" she asked softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Lilly's lip quivered slightly. "Forever and always." She murmured, quickly leaving before Miley could see her cry.

---

She was back. It was almost like last time, but Miley wasn't here to see her off. Joe embraced her lightly, and Kevin stood to the side awkwardly. She stretched up kissing his cheek, giving Kevin a quick hug then following her mum into the airport.

"Joe, go see Miley everyday for me!" Lilly called quickly, before her mother practically dragged her away.

She hadn't even realized she was crying, but then again, it was so much harder leaving a second time.

---

He gently stroked his daughter's hand; she wasn't awake so he wasn't afraid of crying. Jackson sat quietly beside of him, no emotion what so ever. Robbie Ray moved his chair a little closer, staring at his daughter for a moment.

"Dad, don't you think you should get some rest?" Jackson asked weakly, his voice cracking.

Robbie Ray shook his head quickly. "No."

Jackson nodded, standing up and leaving.

Robbie didn't even ask where he was going.

Her skin was pale, her hands dry and cracked. She had a large cut on her cheek from the car accident, and Robbie Ray could feel his heart breaking the longer he looked at her.

"Daddy?" her weak voice broke his thoughts, and he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Miley, darling" he murmured gently, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"Did Lilly leave?"

"She said sorry." He whispered, watching his daughter's face crumple.

Miley blinked slowly. "Tell everyone I'm Hannah." She burst out suddenly.

Robbie Ray opened his mouth, and then closed it, looking like a guppy. "Alright." He whispered. "Are you sure…?"

"If I'm going to die." She replied, and he winced.

"You won't."

"I love you daddy."

He plastered on a fake smile, and Miley watched tears stream down his face. "I love you too."

"And Jackson."

"He loves you so much Miley." He muttered, looking away.

"I'll be with mum." She whispered, smiling.

It was a real smile.

Robbie Ray grinned lightly then shook his head. "I think she can wait a little longer." He muttered.

"You got your whole life ahead of you Miss Miley." He replied nodding lightly.

Miley pushed her brown curls out of her face, then handed him a slip of paper.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay 

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Robbie Ray read it, placing it in the pocket over his heart. "Your amazing." He muttered.

"Nick loves you, Lilly and Oliver love you, and Jackson and I" he mumbled, taking her hand again.

Miley smiled gently. "I know."

Robbie Ray pulled her into a hug.

---

Lilly awoke with a start, rubbing her eyes and looking over at her alarm clock. It had gone off, and no was giving off a load long beep. She slammed her hand down on it and fell back asleep.

---

Robbie Ray began to sob, holding Miley closer. With that, Robbie Ray Stewart felt his daughter die in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N; I'm sorry for all of y'all that don't want Miley to officially be killed off. I know it's pretty mean, but please don't get mad. Awhile ago someone close to me died in a car accident, and I sort of wanted to make this story for her ya know? I'll update today, so yeah. I think there is only going to be another two or so chapters. : My friend told me to write ANOTHER sequel after this, but I don't know if I will. You guys decide at the end Also, I did NOT write the song in the last chapter, but I wish I did. It is called Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Also, the song in this chapter, didn't write again. It's called "Probably wouldn't be this way". Only the chorus is here, the rest of the song didn't fit the chapter anyways. So yeah. I also didn't really like this chapter, so I'm going to write the next one right now. It MIGHT be the last, I'm not sure how it will go. **

"Lilly? Lilly are you there?" the voice came from the other line as Lilly pulled the phone away from her face. She put a hand to her forehead and leant against the white wall behind her.

"Oh my gosh" she whispered, sliding down and squeezing the phone tightly.

She felt a gentle tug and quickly let go of the phone, looking up to see her mum. For a moment her mum looked at her, and then sat down slowly beside her daughter.

"Mr. Stewart told me." She said gently, biting her lip and resting her head against the wall.

Lilly nodded, to her mother's surprise she wasn't crying.

"We can't afford to send you back there." Her mum said, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

Lilly nodded again, closing her eyes in pain. "I can't believe you made me leave her." She whispered, trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry" her mum admitted, sniffling.

Lilly nodded and leaned into her mother, sobbing painfully.

---

"Nick" he said reassuringly, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Leave me alone" he replied coldly, strumming weakly on his guitar.

Joe sat down, brushing his hair out of his eyes and staring at his brother.

"Don't say you're sorry, I'm so tired of people feeling sorry for me." Nick said sadly.

He paused. "I wasn't going to say I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arm around his brother and resting his head on top of his.

"Well you should be" Nick squeaked, leaning into his brother and sobbing.

Joe nodded, holding his brother tighter.

---

"Oliver" he muttered, snapping his fingers in front of the boys face.

Oliver blinked and stared up at Robbie Ray.

"Is Lilly coming back?" he asked softly, holding in the tears.

Robbie Ray shook his head slowly, placing his hand apologetically on Oliver's shoulder.

"Oh my god" he muttered, collapsing on the couch and burying his face in a pillow as he began to sob.

Jackson watched sadly from the doorway, leaning into his father.

---

"09.34" Lilly replied, staring at her tutor for a moment.

"Right" she said, handing Lilly another booklet.

Lilly opened it and stared at the pages, her eyes blurring. Miley had sucked at math too. _Miley. _She whimpered and stood up, leaving the room with her tutor looking confused. Mrs. Truscott walked over and explained gently to the baffled woman before sending her away. She watched Lilly walk into her room and slam the door.

---

He played his guitar softly, his voice cracking as he sang.

_I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad  
I never pictured every minute without you in it  
Oh You left so fast  
Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much  
God gave me a moment's grace  
'Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way_

He stopped, dropping his guitar and leaning back once more. "Oh god Miley" he muttered to himself, putting his face in his hands.


	19. Chapter 19

A gentle knock came from the door, and he jumped up to answer it. Oblivious to the fact he was in his boxers, and his hair was a mess, he swung open the door, only to reveal a very pretty girl. Her hair was long and curled delicately, like Miley's, only blonde with lighter highlights. She had light eyes, and a gentle smile.

"Hi Joe" she said, giggling lightly.

His jaw dropped, and he immediately felt self conscious. Only then did he notice her pregnant belly, groaning to himself he pulled her into a hug.

"Lilly" he muttered, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. "Your hair" he said, looking surprised.

"I always wanted to bring a part of her with me" she shrugged, fingering her hair, and the locket around her neck.

He grinned slightly and placed his hand on her stomach. "When are you due?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Anytime." She replied, peeking over his shoulder. "Nick!" she exclaimed, walking quickly towards him and hugging him lightly.

"Hi" he whispered, kissing her cheek and pulling away, not meeting her eyes.

Lilly's face fell as she looked at him. She bit her lip and turned back to Joe. "I'll be back soon kay?" she said, looking at him for a moment.

Joe nodded, staring at her. This wasn't the same Lilly. But it didn't change his feelings towards her. He smiled slightly and stepped out of the doorway.

She walked out and headed over to the house beside it. It was so familiar, she had been there a gazillion times before, but it had never been so painful. She knocked quietly on the door, peering in and seeing Mr. Stewart walk towards her.

"Lilly" he muttered, pulling her into a hug immediately. She wrapped her arms around him and looked over his shoulder, seeing Jackson coming too.

Jackson awkwardly hugged Lilly and asked her how she was.

"I'm good" she said nervously, never really being inside the house without Miley.

She watched as Jackson blinked tears out of his eyes and walked back to the couch, and Robbie Ray had turned away to wipe his eyes. She frowned slightly, looking away. "I should go now…" she trailed off, and Robbie Ray had nodded.

"Come back anytime, you're always welcome." He replied, as soon as she had left he slammed the door, heading to the couch and wrapping his arm around Jackson.

Lilly bit her lip and nodded, then heading down to Oliver's. Once again she was surprised to see someone answering their door in boxers.

"I'm not buying" he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Lilly raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I'm not selling Oliver." She replied meekly, and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god" he gasped immediately hugging her.

"Lilly" he said, trying not to show he was crying, but Lilly could feel him shake. "Calm down" she muttered, burying her face in his hair.

About a half hour later, Lilly had sat down on Oliver's couch and was listening to him talk. Everyone learned Miley was Hannah, there was an article, so that meant major popularity for him, but he had chosen to turn everyone down.

Lilly smiled, holding his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Are you going to leave me again Lilly?" he whispered, and Lilly turned away.

"I hope not." She said softly.

---

"Lilly, Lilly calm down" Joe said, breathlessly.

"You can't tell me to calm down when you're freaking out!" Lilly exclaimed as she was wheeled through the hospital, Joe running beside her. Kevin was there too, he and Lilly still hadn't discussed what they would do.

Lilly panted and let out a small scream; Joe grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

---

There was silence, then the door opened, and a doctor came out, smiling brightly. "It's a girl" he said, and Oliver let out a girlish scream.

"It's a girl" Joe said gasping, and shaking Kevin. Kevin smiled weakly and nodded, the three boys piled into the room.

Oliver ran to Lilly's side, looking down at the small child in her arms.

Joe gasped slightly, and ran to the other side of the hospital bed, staring at Lilly. "She's beautiful" he murmured, and Lilly smiled. He pushed the hair out of her face and gently kissed her.

Kevin stared down at the small baby, smiling gently.

Oliver looked like he was about to pee himself. "Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" he exclaimed, and Lilly laughed slightly, staring down at the little bundle in her arms.

She bit her lip, holding her a little closer, already feeling protective. Then she stopped. "I can't handle this" she whispered, wincing and letting out a weak sob.

Joe's eyes widened and he kneeled down, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Lilly, everyone has a destiny, this was obviously yours."

Lilly's lip quivered. "So what Miley got was hers?" she whispered, looking away.

Oliver whimpered slightly, but then kneeled down too, looking at the little girl in her arms.

Joe nodded. "I love you Lilly" he whispered, and her eyes widened.

"I love you too" she whispered, with a small smile.

Kevin smiled too, staring at the kid. "She's beautiful." He muttered.

"Looks just like you Lilly, no resemblance to Kevin at all" he teased, watching the child sleep.

Lilly laughed lightly, and Kevin smacked Joe playfully on the back of the head.

"What are you going to call her?" Oliver asked smiling at his friend.

Lilly looked down at the small infant in her arms, who was just opening her eyes. Bright blue eyes stared up at Lilly, and she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"Miley."


	20. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm done! Finally. Sort of sad though, I don't want to be done. xD Maybe I will write another sequel ;3 Anyways. Thanks for all the reviews; it's totally amazing how people actually like this story. Anyways. Imma go to sleep now, cause I'm tired and stayed up way too late to finish the chapter. Feel free to message me! Toodles; Oliver.**


End file.
